The Akatsuki
by xevox
Summary: Konan melahirkan anak kembar delapan yang masing-masing di beri nama Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, Itachi, Deidara dan Tobi. Baca aja deh saya gak pinter bikin summary *nyengirkuda*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: Cerita AU, OOC tingkat tinggi.

Don't like Don't read

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Family's Life<strong>

Pein dan Konan adalah sepasang kekasih yang memutuskan untuk kawin lari karena tidak mendapatkan persetujuan dari orang tua Konan.

Bagaimana tidak, Pein yang SD saja tidak tamat dan hanya bekerja sebagai buruh di pabrik kerupuk dengan gaji yang teramat sangat kecil mau melamar Konan yang nyatanya adalah anak Pak Lurah.

Mustahil ada orang tua yang mau menjerumuskan putri mereka satu-satunya ke lubang WC (?) ke lubang buaya maksud author.

Pada saat pernikahan Pein dan Konan, Pein hanya menyanggupi seperangkat alat sholat dan satu karung kerupuk, itu pun kerupuknya boleh ngutang sama perusahaan tempat Pein bekerja.

Seperti yang telah saya uraikan di atas dengan jelas bahwa pekerjaan Pein adalah seorang karyawan di pabrik kerupuk dan selama menjalani kehidupan suami-istri yang nista bersama Pein, Konan menjadi seorang buruh cuci dari rumah ke rumah untuk menambah penghasilan keluargan kecilnya bersama Pein.

Alhasil setelah beberapa tahun pernikahan mereka Konan melahirkan anak kembar delapan yang masing-masing di beri nama Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, Itachi, Deidara dan Tobi. Dan setelah melahirkan kedelapan anak kembar tersebut Konan tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari yang mengharuskan ia untuk menginap di rumah sakit dan menyebabkan tagihan rumah sakit yang membengkak dan Pein terpaksa harus ngutang sana-sini.

Secara fisik memang tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali di antara mereka kedelapan anak kembar tersebut, apakah yang seperti itu pantas di sebut kembar? namun itulah kenyataannya.

Masing-masing dari ke delapan anak mereka hanya lulusan SD, setidaknya itu masih dapat sedikit di banggakan ketimbang Pein yang SD saja tidak tamat.

Hari-hari mereka bisa di bilang hanya kehidupan yang hampa karena memang tidak ada hal yang bisa di katakan penting untuk di lakukan.

Di rumah Keluarga Akatsuki

"Huh, bosan un, masa tiap hari kita cuma makan nasi lauknya pake kerupuk sama kecap lagi." keluh deidara yang sepertinya di tujukan pada ayahnya yaitu Pein.

"Banyak bacot lo, udah syukur bisa makan artinya Jashin-sama masih baik sama kita tau." cerocos Hidan sambil dengan rakusnya menyantap nasi kecap plus kerupuk.

"Jashin Jashin un, buang aja Jashin lo ke laut un,kagak pake ma gua!" geram Deidara

"Woi…woi…Hidan, yang di bilang si banci tuh bener…" sambung Kisame yang lagi bersihin giginya dengan tusuk gigi

"KISAMEEEE! jadi maksud lo Jashin gua di buang ke laut juga gitu! biar di makan sama hiu kayak lo!" Hidan mengeluarkan death glare andalannya.

"DUAKKKK…!" samehada Kisame mendarat empuk tepat di kepala Hidan dan memberikan sensasi cool yang ditimbulkannya? (Lho memangnya shampo anti ketombe)

'Ukkhhh….sialan lo hiu,awas aja ntar gua bantai lo, gua makan kalo perlu gua goreng lo pake sambel' batin Hidan.

"Jadi lo udah berani ngatain gua! adik macam apa lo, udah kagak jelas lo pake aliran Jashin lo waktu ngaji jangan bolos aja, gini kan jadinya." tak mau kalah,Kisame malah menceramahi adiknya.

"Berisik lo pada, gak selera makan gua jadinya",sambung Itachi yang berlalu meninggalkan ke tujuh saudaranya itu di ruang makan.

"BAKA ITACHI! Nasi lima piring udah abis lo embat masih bisa bilang gak selera makan."geram Kakuzu yang tidak tahan dengan kelakuan saudaranya yang satu ini yang memang terlahir cool tidak seperti dirinya.

"…..", yang lainnya Sweatdrop.

"Tobi udah selesai makan sekarang Tobi mau makan dulu ya kak, eh mau main dulu maksudnya,hehehe…" cengir tobi

"Dei-chan,temenin Tobi main sana,ntar ilang lagi dia." Perintah Konan kepada putranya yang terbilang paling cantik di dalam keluarga itu.

"cape deh un,tiap hari eike jadi baby sitter gak jelas nasibnya dan gak di bayar pula…un,un" keluh deidara dengan gaya banci andalannya yang di jamin bikin muntah orang yang melihatnya.

"DEIDARAAAA! dia itu adikmu un, kalo bukan kamu siapa lagi yang jagain dia!un!un!un!" teriak Pein spontan dan urat kemarahan di dahinya mulai bermunculan. ' kenapa gua jadi bego ikut pake un di akhir kalimat kayak si banci ini sih' Pein membatin.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHH!..",semuanya pada nunjuk-nunjuk Pein sambil ketawa nista,termasuk Itachi dan Sasori anda bayangkan saja bagaimana ekspresinya.

"Hahahahahhhh Buset dah Babe gua ada-ada aje…" Zetsu ngakak setengah mati.

"hiksu…" Pein pundung di sudut ruang makan.

"udah deh cape gua di sini….yuuuu Itachi kita berangkat ke salon, kalo gak salah lo kan ada orderan ngerebonding rambut nenek peyot Tsunade, kalo kelamaan bisa di potong gaji kita."

"Iya…iya…tapi ntar lo aja yang nyetop bajajnya, ongkos bajaj juga lo yang bayar, kemaren kan giliran gua udah."

"hhmm…gua kemarin kok gak salah ada ngerekomendasiin krim anti keriput lo ama nenek Tsunade deh tapi tiba-tiba aja dia nolak,mungkin karena dia liat muka lo masih keriput aja padahal udah pake tuh krim."

"WOIII…saat-saat gini jangan bicarain yang gitu dong! Jijay gua!." bentak Hidan pada duo banci Sasori dan Itachi

"sirik aja lo!" serentak Sasori dan Itachi.

Begitulah setiap hari mereka habiskan hari-hari yang aneh di saja ada hal-hal aneh dan tidak penting yang , di sinilah letak keunikan keluarga mereka.

Di sisi lain Pein dan Konan lagi duduk berdua bermesraan dibawah pohon beringin (?) pohon jengkol maksud saya. Mereka memulai pembicaraan tentang keluarga mereka.

"HHmmm…baang gua kagak tahan lagi kalo tiap hari anak-anak kita kapan kita mau terus begini?." Konan bergelayut manja di lengan Pein.

"Sampai ajal memisahkan kita sayang..." Pein mengelus tangan Konan yang masih kuning gara-gara bersihin kunyit yang dapat dari nyolong dari kebun tetangga.

"Selamanya dong berarti? ah goblok lu bang! " Konan beralih mencubit paha Pein yang cuma make sarung buluk ala babe-babe betawi.

"Ngapain juga lo mau nikah ama gua kalo gua emang goblok, lagian ntar kalo kita mati mau ngewarisin apa coba sama mereka…?" Pein terlihat sedih, menyadari kalau mereka tidak bisa selamanya menghidupi anak-anak mereka.

"Nggg…piercing, piercing, iya piercing salah satu alasan gua mau nikah ama lo, besi di badan lo mahal kalo di jual kiloan." Konan nyengir gaje.

"W...Wh...Wha...What... the heck! Jadi selama ini lo bilang cinta ma gua cuma bohong belaka?" Dengan gaya nge-rap bercampur kaget Pein nanya ke Konan.

"Ya gak juga lah ….tapi ya gitu deh, yang penting sekarang kita harus bisa memberikan yang terbaik buat mereka selagi kita masih hidup di dunia." wo wo woow Konan tumben bisa ngomong sesuai dengan EYD pada akhir kalimat.

"Makin lama kita pun makin betambah tua dan anak-anak kita sudah dewasa." Pein lebay aaahhh~~~~

"Kapan ya kita naik haji, perasaan gua udah sisihin uang jajan gua dari SD buat naik haji tapi kagak cukup-cukup." yap! selagi masih hidup. disisa-sisa usianya Konan berkeinginan kuat untuk naik haji.

"Ngimpi lo siang bolong! Sholat aja lo jarang Konan. Bini gua yang oon..."

"Yah lo juga sama gak ada bedanya ma gua! Pein laki gua yang goblok!"

"Sama gobloknya apa sama dosanya?" goda Pein.

"Dua-duanya!" Konan nada suara mulai tinggi tuh. marah ye neng ama abang?

**TBC**

Silahkan kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: Cerita AU, OOC tingkat tinggi.

Don't like Don't read

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi, Deidara dan Supir Bajaj<strong>

Teriknya mentari tak menghalangi bagi sebagian manusia ini untuk mencari nafkah, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Ia terkenal sebagai tukang bajaj dengan ketampanan yang melegenda hingga ke tujuh desa.

"dregdregdreg...dregdregdregedrek" Terdengar suara bajaj yang teramat sangat pelan lajunya. Dengan tampang awut-awutan, Sasuke mengemudikan bajajnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dari kejauhan matanya menangkap dua sosok makhluk berperawakan tidak jelas, namun akhirnya Sasuke menyadari bahwa itu adalah pelanggan setianya yang selalu naik bajajnya setiap hari menuju ke Salon tempat mereka bekerja.

"WUUOOOOTTTT DE PAKK? Tuh banci sial pasti mau naik bajaj gue lagi. cih, gak bakal gue biarin." Sasuke kaget, tidak menyangka ternyata dua orang yang selama ini menjadi sumber bencana baginya sudah ada di depan mata.

"CKIIIIIITTTTT" Dengan tergesa Sasuke membelokkan bajajnya ke arah kanan masuk ke dalam sebuah gang. Ia mencoba menghindari dua manusia yang bikin dia merinding saat melihatnya.

"Woi deidara buruan napa! ntar bajajnya keburu kelewatan!" Omel Itachi kepada Deidara yang sedang sibuk membetulkan kondenya yang mau lepas.

"Iya bentaran chi gue lagi betulin konde gue. Etttt... dahhh...Mau lepas nih konde" Deidara membetulkan letak kondenya.

"Buruan dong! gue cuma mau naik bajaj yang supirnya Bang Sasuke." Pekik Itachi di telinga Deidara.

"Yaelahhh chi... kayak lu aja, gue juga naksir ama tuh supir bajaj" akhirnya Deidara selesai membetulkan letak kondenya.

Bajaj Sasuke makin terlihat kinclong dibawah paparan sinar matahari "Dregedregedregedregedregedreg" masih dengan kecepatan maksimal Sasuke mengemudikan bajajnya. "Hahahaha. Liat aja gue pasti bisa menghindar dari mereka." Dengan PD-nya Sasuke mengemudikan bajajnya.

"Lho? kok..kok... jalannya kemana? " Sasuke bingung, ternyata eh ternyata sodara-sodara, gang yang di lalui Sasuke itu adalah gang buntu.

"Shit! BAJAJ SIAL, GANG SIAL, BANCI SIAL!KENAPA SIH GUE SELALU SIAL!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi di dalam bajaj di dalam gang sempit dan kumuh itu. Sasuke pundung di dalam bajaj. Apa daya maksud hati Sasuke mau mutar balik bajajnya tapi karena jalannya sempit akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendorong bajajnya dari arah depan menuju ke luar gang.

"Hmmm kok aneh ya? tadi perasaan gue liat ada bajajnya bang Sasuke di ujung sono. Tapi..." Itachi bingung melihat sosok bajaj Sasuke yang menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Jadi artinya kita gak bisa naik bajaj bang Sasuke ya? yaudah naik taksi aja." Enteng Deidara membalas kata-kata Itachi.

"Ogah! gue maunya bang SASUKE." Bentak Itachi.

"Eeehh tunggu. Liat deh chi, bukannya itu bajajnya bang Sasuke? bener gak gue?" Tiba-tiba Deidara menunjuk ke arah benda berwarna merah kilat, kinclong yang tengah menuju kearah mereka berdua.

"BANG SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE! MY DARLING I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU SWEETHEART!" Teriak Itachi dari kejauhan saat menatap yakin bahwa Sasuke akan datang padanya.

Sasuke berhasil keluar dari gang buntu itu dengan mendorong bajajnya dengan susah payah dan pada akhirnya takdir juga yang membawanya menuju Itachi dan Deidara. Apakah mereka memang berjodoh? #PLAK author digampar kebanyakan bacot.

"Anjrit, tuh banci. Pake manggil nama gue darling? sweetheart? cuih, najis gue." Maki Sasuke. Tanpa sadar kepalanya tidak menatap lurus kedepan. Kepalanya pusing seketika karena sebentar lagi akan menghadapi duo banci itu. Apa daya bajaj Sasuke oleng ke arah kiri, kanan, bergantian. zigzag (?) tak menentu. Sekarang bajajnya sudah sukses menabrak pohon jengkol dan Sasuke yang dihujani jengkol runtuh.

Itachi dan Deidara sweatdrop, lalu tak lama kemudian berlari menghampiri Sasuke dibawah pohon jengkol. "An..anu bang Sasu? kita gak jadi naik bajaj abang deh. Gak apa-apa kan bang Sasu?" Terang Itachi dengan ragu.

"AARGGGHH! PERGI LO ENYAH DARI HADAPAN GUE! " Sasuke murka dengan melemparkan jengkol-jengkol ke arah Itachi dan Deidara.

"Yaaa amppyyuuunnn.. masa sampe segitunya sih marah cuma gara-gara kita gak bisa naik bajaj abang hari ini. Mungkin abang kurang beruntung, bisa dicoba besok lagi itupun kalau bajaj abang udah selesai diperbaiki." ucap Deidara dengan gak tau dirinya.

"Emmmuuaaachhhh...Bye ...bye ...my darling...i'll miss you all day..." Itachi melemparkan kiss bye ke arah Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan supir bajaj yang malang itu di bawah pohon jengkol dan menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Sasuke menatap taksi yang ditumpangi oleh duo banci itu dari kejauhan.

"Sial bener gue hari ini, gak apa deh meski gue gak ketimpa durian runtuh seenggaknya masih ketimpa jengkol runtuh. Lumayan buat masak semur jengkol sama emak gue di ." Sasuke senyum-senyum gaje ke arah jengkol-jengkol yang berserakan.

**TBC**

**REVIEW?**

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah review dan sudah sudi baca fic saya yang terbukti memang gak mutu dan abal ini. Cacian, makian saya terima karena saya tahu ini fic memang sangat gak mutu karena semata-mata buat hiburan.


End file.
